


La danse

by LaMaisondeFeanor



Series: Lithion [20]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Dancing, F/M, Family, Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMaisondeFeanor/pseuds/LaMaisondeFeanor
Summary: Réaction de Manwë et Varda au bal.





	La danse

Manwë et Varda avaient été très heureux en voyant Eönwë enfin danser, bien qu’ils auraient préféré ne pas le voir passer la totalité de la soirée avec un seul jeune homme. Quoique… Le couple était superbe, et les deux jeunes gens dansaient ensemble comme s’ils avaient fait cela toute leur vie.  
L’inconnu était de plus beau et issu d’une noble famille. Que demander de plus, s’il plaisait à leur fils ?


End file.
